


Маленький лис

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2017, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немного о майских вечерах, аромате садов и книжных предпочтениях Сэма Винчестера. Ну и о Дине, конечно.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Маленький лис

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на 3-й день AU Сhallenge 2017 — задание «популярный ученик/задрот» — для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Таймлайн — преСтэнфорд, кид!фик.  
> 3) Автор винцестник, потому вложил намек на горизонтальный инцест в будущем.  
> 4) Для создания соответствующей атмосферы во время прочтения можно включить Led Zeppelin «Ten Years Gone».

Сэм любит май. Не потому, что родился в этом месяце, вернее, не только за это. Ему нравится эта поздняя весенняя пора, ведь зимние морозы уже далеко позади, а впереди одно сплошное благоухающее лето. Еще Сэм любит май за то, что только в это время года он фактически предоставлен сам себе.

Отец, как всегда, на охоте, а Дин, считая Сэма достаточно взрослым — _«чувак, уже тринадцать, скоро за девчонками примешься ухлестывать так, что только успевай тебя догонять»_ , — без зазрения совести каждый вечер куда-то сваливает. И никогда не сам — вечно в компании перекачанных ребят из школьной сборной по футболу и их бессменных спутниц — короткоюбочных девиц, лица которых заштукатурены фунтами макияжа. Как только Дин мог стать «своим в доску» для такого контингента, Сэм не представляет, но предполагает, что дело в старом мотоцикле, который Дину удалось выторговать на свалке подержанных автомобилей — читай «металлолома». Но, тем не менее, несколько вечеров в мазуте и бензине, и движок заурчал, как довольный жизнью кот, увозя Дина к его дружкам и их дамам сердца.

Сэм знает, чем Дин расплатился за «колеса» — отдал охотничий обрез, который отец оставил им для самозащиты. Знает же, веснушчатая сволочь, что Сэм не съябедничает, а если бы даже и попробовал, то бессмысленно — каким-то волшебным образом оружие материализуется в облюбованном ими доме за сутки-двое до возвращения отца. Мотоцикл же растворится, будто его никогда и не было — что, разве Сэм плохо знает Дина?

Сэм фыркает, вытаскивая из груды книжек, что еще утром была в идеальном порядке — _«мелкий, я же просил тебя не раскидывать свою макулатуру где попало»_ , — затасканный томик «Маленького принца» и тоже сваливает. На улицу. В помещении ему не особо уютно: дом слишком большой для такого щуплого него, но сам он никогда себе в этом не признается. Гораздо легче верить, что вечерний воздух полезен для легких, к тому же… На улице такой любимый май.

В воздухе невыносимо сладко пахнет цветущими садами — теплынь располагает к тому, чтобы цвели вишни и яблони, которых в этом городке — Сэм даже не старается запомнить его названия, все равно они тут ненадолго — огромное количество. Он садится на деревянное крыльцо, прислоняясь головой к перилам, прикрывает глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, и широко улыбается. Щеку тут же саднит, и Сэм морщится — напоминают о себе «старые раны». Ну, по правде, не такие и старые, всего лишь вчерашние — один из старшеклассников (к слову, дружок Дина) вознамерился выяснить у Сэма, все ли ботаники такие занудные и неразговорчивые. Сэм пытался избавиться от его компании привычным способом — игнорировать и уйти куда подальше, да только Стиву? Стэну? это не особо понравилось. Результатом стала глубокая ссадина на левой щеке, об истинном происхождении которой Сэм поведать Дину отказался. Отнекался, отводя взгляд в сторону, что неудачно спустился со ступенек, ведущих в столовую, но, кажется, во лжи не особо преуспел. Хотя это Сэма сильно не волновало. Он тогда только махнул рукой на очередное _«Точно, мелкий?»_ и вернулся к домашнему заданию, от которого его оторвал такой «волнующийся» старший брат.

Майский вечер ложится на плечи легко, практически невесомо — кутает в сумерки, делает цветочный аромат еще более ярким, чем прежде, и Сэм чувствует себя практически счастливым. Забытая книжка покорно лежит рядом, но Сэма это не слишком заботит — все приключения Маленького принца и его Лисенка он давно знает едва ли не наизусть. Дин обычно только хмыкает, завидя его с томиком Экзюпери в руках — _«Когда там уже появятся первые прорехи?»_ — и заваливается на кровать, демонстративно зевая. Дин не любит читать, он предпочтет любую книжную историю очередной туповатой телевизионной передаче или даже — _«Только проговорись кому-нибудь, мелкий, уши оторву!»_ — мыльной опере, что не отличается особой адекватностью и засильем разумных речей. Иногда Сэм просто не понимает, как эта здоровенная дылда, не умеющая использовать и половины умственных способностей, которыми его наградила природа, вообще может приходиться ему родным братом. Дин, кстати, считает точно так же по отношению к нему: всегда раздражается и дразнит заучкой. Сэм привык и пропускает это мимо ушей.

Знакомый звук мотора разрезает вечернюю тишину, хотя самого источника шума еще не видно. Дин выезжает из-за угла минуты через полторы, подскакивая на выбоинах и, судя по шевелящимся губам, проговаривая самые страшные проклятия для этих дорог. Сэм тут же подбирается, считая вечер испорченным: он не ждал Дина раньше одиннадцати, а тут еще даже луна не успела взойти, как он уже дома. Если эту рухлядь за спиной Сэма, конечно, можно назвать домом.

Оставив мотоцикл на лужайке — вернее, на том месте, что когда-то было ею, — Дин вразвалочку приближается к Сэму. Руки в карманах джинсов — слишком узких по мнению Сэма, на губах — извечная издевающаяся ухмылка, а светлая футболка вся в каких-то пятнах. Сэм только раздраженно вздыхает: ему снова придется отстирывать очередную испорченную Дином вещь, а тому ведь как с гуся вода.

— Испортишь зрение, мелкий, — бросает Дин, поравнявшись с Сэмом и заслоняя ему весь обзор на все еще алеющее закатное небо.

— Чего? — моментально вскидывается Сэм.

Дин кивает на книжку, лежащую на ступеньке крыльца:

— Будешь читать в потемках — испортишь зрение.

Сэм только фыркает:

— Научно доказано, что слабый источник света не влияет на качество человеческого зрения, — демонстративно вздернув подбородок, он торопливо добавляет: — И вообще — мои глаза, что хочу, то и делаю.

Дин смеется и пытается достать рукой до шевелюры Сэма, чтобы, как обычно, устроить там полнейший беспорядок. Ему, кажется, в кайф издеваться над отросшими волосами Сэма, хотя он и знает, что тот ненавидит его за такое поведение. Сэм уворачивается от ладони Дина, проскальзывая у него подмышкой, и, скрестив руки на груди, встает позади:

— Какого, вообще, черта? Вали к своим дружкам и порти настроение им.

— О, так я порчу тебе настроение? — медленно оборачиваясь, Дин провокационно выгибает бровь.

Сэм морщит нос:

— Если ты еще не заметил, то всегда!

Ответом служит тяжелый вздох, что достоин подмостков Бродвея, не меньше: за актерскую игру Дину явно поставили бы «отлично», учись он в каком-нибудь соответствующем колледже. Сэм сверкает глазами, потому что видит — Дин снова тянется к нему, пытается поддеть, выдумать новую подколку. А вечер так хорошо начинался… Отличный теплый майский вечер. Тьфу.

Дин еще пару мгновений иронически посмеивается, внимательно разглядывая Сэма, а после разворачивается на пятках и уходит в дом, даже не задев грязным ботинком книжку, — что очень странно для него. Еще большей странностью становится фраза, брошенная им напоследок:

— Лестница из столовой просила передать тебе свои глубочайшие извинения.

Дин исчезает за входной дверью, и почти сразу в гостиной вспыхивает настольная лампа — пусть и не самый яркий, но единственный источник света в этой комнате. Сэм все еще ошарашен заявлением Дина, и даже аромат цветущего сада не помогает ему сообразить, что же тот имел в виду. Но ступор проходит довольно быстро, когда в уме сами собой складываются воедино все кусочки пазла — недолгое вечернее отсутствие, никакого намека на привычную компанию, перепачканная футболка и — да, Сэм может поклясться — сбитые костяшки на правой руке.

Вот же идиот.

Будто бы его кто-то просил лезть не в свое дело, вступаться за младшего брата, демонстрировать якобы свою правоту с помощью силы. Сэму хочется злиться, он пытается сжать кулаки в приступе какой-то бессильной ярости, но в грудной клетке расплывается такое странное чувство, что в первые секунды он почти задыхается. Все тепло майского вечера внезапно растворяется и умещается у Сэма в легких, дурманя голову и заставляя колени подкашиваться.

Как бы он ни сердился на Дина за то, что он избил — Сэм уверен в этом на сто процентов — того чертового задиру из школы, его распирает от осознания, что он дорог своему старшему брату. Спроси Дина напрямую, и он ни за что не признается, разве что отстраненно кинет что-то вроде: _«Так, преподал пару уроков по общению с младшеклассниками»_ , — но Сэм… Сэм трет так не к месту зачесавшиеся глаза — вероятно, раздражение на цветущие сады, не иначе, и, вдохнув вечернего воздуха напоследок, направляется к дому. Книжку, естественно, забирает с собой — он привык относиться к собственным вещам бережно.

Отложив «Маленького принца» на уродливый комод, Сэм смеряет развалившегося на диване Дина усталым взглядом и тащится через весь дом в ванную. Там припрятана их аптечка, в которой обязательно найдутся вата и антисептик. Если Дин может себе позволить поранить свои руки, вступаясь за Сэма, то сам Сэм должен позаботиться о том, чтобы эти ссадины как можно быстрее зажили.

В этот майский вечер Сэм даже не представляет, сколько еще различных ран и увечий им предстоит в будущем залечить, залить обеззараживающими средствами, зашить. Он даже понятия не имеет, сколько раз им предстоит разлучиться и потерять друг друга, сколько дорог — общих и разных — придется пройти. Его фантазия кажется безграничной, но подобное никогда не всплывает в его голове. Впрочем, сейчас это ему и не нужно.

Завидев Сэма с аптечкой, Дин обреченно вздыхает и садится — знает, протестовать бесполезно. Сэм присаживается рядом, пытаясь отыскать среди десятка пузырьков нужный, когда до него долетает тихое, почти извиняющееся:

— Почитаешь мне потом своего «Маленького лиса»?

Сэм смачивает вату раствором и, прикрывая глаза, тихо смеется:

— Принца, Дин, «Маленького принца».

Теперь, кажется, он влюблен в май еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Через приоткрытое окно в комнату доносится аромат цветущей вишни.


End file.
